Better Than Me
by GothicAngel-sama
Summary: Better Than Me song fic. Lyrics By Hinder i own the rights to nothing this is simply a fanfiction.


**A/N:Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed my stories! DWtD will be updated tomorow afternoon and so will ONS! If you have any suggestions or request let me know and I'll see what I can do. As always I need a good beta and I own the rights to nothing.  
DISCLAIMER: BETTER THAN ME IS NOT MINE ONLY HINDER'S. IT IS AN AWESOME SONG CHECK IT OUT (=^.^=)**

The sound of a ringing phone jolts me away in my bed. I throw off my comforter and grab for my cell on my bedside table and answer it. "Hello?" my voice is thick from sleep.

"Sakura _, I think you can do much better than me_ ," a man's voice comes through the receiver, slow and slurred.

"Kakashi? Is that you?" my heart clenches when I hear my boyfriend –Kakashi Hatake's voice on the other end.

"I'm sorry blossom, but you do. I mean, _after all the lies I've made you believe_ …" his voice cracks and there's a sobbing sound.

"Kakashi, please, have you been drinking?" I swing my feet out and sit on the edge of the bed. I turn on the lamp and look down at my alarm clock, 3:07 am it reads.

" _The guilt is kicking in and_ ," he takes in a deep breath laughs humorlessly. " _I'm starting to see the edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be._ Remember that blossom? When you would stay over and we would lay together on my bed, and just talk?"

"I remember that Kakashi," a small smile breaks across my face as I remember the nights I spent in his arms, when I would run my hands through his silver hair and the way his eye would crease when he smiled.

" _I told myself I won't miss you_ , but Sakura, _I remember what it feels like beside you_ ," then a click. I pull back my phone and look at the screen ' _Call Ended'._

Kakashi's POV  
" _I really miss your hair in my face_ ," I stare down at the black screen of my phone, thinking of Sakura. " _And the way your innocence tastes_." I was her first. I laugh bitterly at the memory because it's just that now – a memory, " _and I think you should know this_ ," I sigh and drop my phone on the bed and bury my face in my hands. " _You deserve much better than me_."

Sakura's POV  
I lay there in the dark laying in my bed staring at the clock. I'm really worried about Kakashi, ever since that mission to find the Akatski he hasn't been the same. I sigh and flip over in my bed trying to get comfortable. I think of my phone lying on the bedside table and debate whether or not to call him back and talk stay up with him to talk… the decision is made for me when my phone rings again, Kakashi's name popping up on the screen. I answer it and he starts talk before I even have a chance.

"Blossom, did I ever tell you _that while looking through your old box of notes, I found those pictures I took that you were looking for_?"

"Thank you Kakashi," a smile creeps into my face, " _Cause if there's one memory that I don't want to lose._ "

" _That time at the mall you and me in the dressing room_ ," we say at the same time.

" _I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember what it feels like beside you._ Sakura, I think we should see other people…"

"But, Kashi, you don't really mean that do you?" my throat tightens and I can't breathe. It feels like my entire world is crashing down around me and all I can do is watch it.

"Of course I don't but its better this way, for both of us. Even though, _I really miss you hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes and,_ " his voice breaks, _"I think you should know this, you can do much better than me._ "

Tears fall stream down my face and I clutch the phone tighter. "So, so what does this mean for us?"

"Goodbye Blossom." Kakashi's voice is tight as the line goes dead. I fall to my knees and cradle the phone to my chest, willing Kakashi to call back, for it all to be a lie, a dream, anything but over. I don't want to lose him…

Kakashi's POV  
" _The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_ , and I _wish I never would've said it's over,"_ but it's better this way and I know it is. She needs someone steady and reliable, someone her own age. _"And I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older…"_ I stand up from my bed and cross the room to the window. I look up at the moon and wonder if she's looking at it too, but it doesn't really matter _cause we never really had our closure._ Loneliness grips my heart as I think about what I've done _this can't be the end…_


End file.
